This disclosure relates to collecting and presenting information using a wearable device.
Wearable devices include clothing and accessories that incorporate a computer. Some wearable devices also incorporate other advanced electronic technologies. Wearable devices include activity trackers, smart watches, and smart glasses. An activity tracker monitors and tracks fitness-related metrics such as distance walked, calories consumed, and in some cases, heartbeat and quality of sleep. Smart watches and smart glasses run applications, make and answer phone calls, play media files, collect information from sensors, communicate with other devices, and perform other functionalities. A wearable device provides information to an individual through a display of the wearable device or through a connected computer or smartphone.